Lost Memories
by ShapeshifterGal
Summary: A girl awakes in a hospital with amnesia. Not being able to remember even her own name, she is taken in by her uncle and cousin. She then goes on an adventure to recover her lost memories and to become #1 in Japan. (May or may not have crossover moments with Free! and Haikyuu! characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo~ This story was born from an idea I got from my classmate in art. So I'm like, "Hey. Why not make a fic out of it? I've been itching to write a knb fanfic lately..." so whala~ Sorry that it starts off kinda ******slow...Enjoy~!****

Pain. That's the first thing I felt. Pain. It's everywhere. I'm in a void of endless pain with no borders or distinctions. It's a dark and endless void. And it's so cold. The cold only makes the pain worse. _Itai. _Everything hurts. I can feel myself floating in this pitch black void. Just thinking hurts. _Itai…..I….can't think….can't…remember. No…..I don't want to…._

"_I'm scared…" _ I open my eyes at the sound of a little girl's voice. _"I'm scared…"_ I still can't see a thing. _Where are you? _

_"Oka-san…Oto-san…I'm scared,"_ the girl begins to cry and I start to panic.

I'm about to call out to her, but suddenly I feel a terrible pain in my chest; almost an electric pain. I cry out, my hands fly to my heart, but then it's suddenly gone. No pain. I waited dumbstruck. _Is that it? Is it over?_ Oh how I was wrong. The same electric pain came again and again. Appearing and disappearing.

And then, another voice revealed itself. It was an older version of the same girl. "_Mom? Dad…? NO! DAD NO!...please,"_ the girl's voice broke, _"Mommy….MOM!" _ My eyes are squeezed shut from the constant onslaught of pain but managed to listen. I could hear shuffling and heavy breathing. There was a bloodcurdling scream and then all was silent again.

I remained still as I awaited a new wave of pain but none came. But I wouldn't be fooled so I patiently remained still. That was until I could see a light illuminating the backs of my eyelids. I opened my eyes to see that a white light was slowly breaking through the darkness. I felt entranced by the warm, inviting light. It was beginning to warm up my body. I hadn't realized how cold I really was until now.

The light was getting brighter. _Annoying…._ Suddenly the light flashed and I lost all sense of feeling. Slowly my senses returned. The first thing to come back was that my body felt like lead. _Oh god is an elephant sitting on my chest?_ The light disappeared and darkness returned. I sighed in content. _Something familiar….._I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

A long span of time passed before the light started to slowly return. _Tch._ It irked me a bit. _Disrupting my dark and calm place._ _But_ the light was kind of nice, kind of like a sunrise. I sighed. _Alright just this once._ I snuggled into the soft thing surrounding me. It wasn't but a few seconds before I heard muffled voices. It sounded like two people were fighting, a man and a woman. The female had a strained, worry tone to her voice. The male just sounded upset and frustrated. _I wonder what's going on….._

I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! sorry it took me so long to post it but i got all of my SOLs done last week and i just got a few exams to take in june now so yay! Hope you like this update~**

**Chapter 1**

The morning light was gently streaming through the billowing drapes. A window was open and I could hear birds chirping. My eyes immediately closed back shut at the stark contrast between the morning light and pitch black nothingness. When I opened my eyes again, I was greeted by a pale white ceiling. And was that a heart rate monitor beeping?

"Wait!" I calmly looked to my left to find a woman in nurse scrubs. I blinked. "Oh thank god," the woman sighed as tears freely flowed down her fair face. A masculine 'Humph' was heard to my right. I turned my head to see a middle aged man in a white doctor's coat. He had just withdrawn his hand from the red button on the monitor next to me. The words, "Do Not Push," were written in bold white letters.

"Let me check your vitals," the woman sniffled as she removed the stethoscope from her neck. My eyes lingered on the man's back as he walked out of the room. Then the woman touched my arm and I focused back on her. "May I?" she motioned to my chest. I nodded. She proceeded to gently check my heartbeat. I watched her silently before raising my right arm. The woman jumped when I touched her cheek. I hesitated before I resumed wiping away her tears, which were still flowing. She smiled at me gratefully.

"Welcome back."

"Everything seems to be alright," the same woman sighed as she withdrew yet another piece of medical equipment from my bicep. _It checks your blood pressure…._The young woman had introduced herself as Liz; a nurse who had recently started work here after coming from the US. I silently watched her as she put the equipment away. When she was done, she smiled sadly as I continued to observe her.

"Won't you speak?" I turned my gaze to the window, dismissing the conversation swiftly. Liz sighed sadly, "**It's okay. I won't force you to speak, so take your time.**" Liz walked closer and patted me on the head gently. My eyes widened. I reached out and grasped her sleeve as she began to walk away, nearly falling out of bed in the process. She quickly turned around in surprise.

"W-what is it?" she asked in concern. I furiously shook my head. _She had spoken….differently._ I pointed to her throat. Liz looked confused, as I pointed to her throat, for quite some time. "I wonder….**Can you understand English?" **I nodded and tugged on her sleeve again. _I want her to speak like that again. I have a weird feeling about it. It's almost….familiar._

**"This is wonderful news. I need to tell Dr. Moriyama about this," **while Liz rambled, she had pulled a chair next to my bed. I sat back down on the bed to watch Liz as she spoke. **"I wonder else you know," **she stared at me before her eyes widened, **"Oh let me adjust your bed for you. I'm so scatterbrained."** Liz lightly chuckled as she grabbed a nearby white remote. I watched in curiosity as the bed started to move into a sitting position. She laughed at me as confusion flowed across my features. I started to look around the back of the bed, trying to find the source of the movement.

**"I used this to move your bed,"** Liz laughed as she showed me the remote. I followed the remote's chord with my eyes. To my surprise and embarrassment, the remote was connected to the back of my bed. I sat back in the bed, eyebrows furrowed and feeling stubborn. Liz laughed again, **"You're blushing! That's so cute!" ** Liz had trouble breathing from laughing as I touched my cheeks, bewildered at the hot feeling. I turned my head away from the young nurse. _Am not….._ Once Liz had settled down, she wiped her eyes and set the remote back on the nightstand.

**"If you don't mind, I have been meaning to ask you your name."** I froze at her words. _Name?_ **"Normally we would have that information already, but nothing has come up. No one has shown up, no one filed a missing person report that resembles you, just…nothing." **I blankly stared at Liz in horror. She looked a bit depressed before giving me a bright smile.

**"Never mind about that nonsense. Could you tell me your name please?" **I continued to stare on in horror as she waited patiently. I furiously searched my thoughts for a name, _for anything._ But I couldn't think of a single thing before what had happened recently. Liz was starting to look worried. _I have to give her a response._ I made up my mind and dumbly shrugged my shoulders. Liz's jaw dropped, my blank poker never braking. **"WHa-…..y-you….you don't…? Ugh," **Liz groaned and slumped back in her chair, exhausted and at a loss at what to do. I patiently waited as the young woman massaged the bridge of her nose. _Headache…._

Leaning forward, I grasped the safety rail (for support) and patted her knee. She peered through her fingers, curious at my actions, before smiling weakly and gently holding my hand. She gave a sad chuckle, "It's a bit sad that you're comforting me and not the other way around." Liz leaned forward and grasped my other hand with her right one. Her bright eyes were now ablaze with determination.

"I'll do everything I can to help you remember your name. As for now, I'll give you one." I nodded at my nurse, surprised that she was so fired up for my sake. Liz leaned back in her chair and pulled out her phone. She typed something for a few minutes and put her phone away before turning to me again. My eyes widened as she started to list off names, one after the other, just from memory. _So many…_ Liz continuously listed of names the entire day. She even convinced the doctor to let me accompany her throughout her shift through the hospital.

It was nice, enjoyable even. I got to meet quite a lot of the other patients. They were nice and joked around with Liz. Most of them also picked on me a bit, for being so quiet. The thing that I enjoyed most was seeing Liz at work. She seemed so eager to help the patients and had an aura of purpose around her as she worked. I liked to see that in someone. Throughout the entire day, she kept listing names. The patients we visited even offered a few of their own. I turned every single one down. _None of them sound right._ After all of that, I haven't talked and never did Liz question me about it.

**Aannd that's it for chapter two guys! The only thing I can say at this point is R&amp;R please! i wanna know if y'all like it and if i should continue this adventure into basketball nerd land or not...**


End file.
